bakugan_lukas_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan: Barodius' Return
Bakugan: Barodius' Return is the new series about Barodius returning to life alongside Zenoheld, Hal-G and Masquerade by Ace Grit. Barodius and his Guardian Bakugan known as the Darkus Razen Dharak return with the new evolution one the most powerful Dharaknoid, but with Razenoid's details and powers since the same Dharak was the Razenoid, teaming up with Zenoheld, Pyrus Reboot Farbros, Hal-G, Darkus Doom Naga, Masquerade and Omega Hydranoid, in order to take the Battle Brawlers down for revenge. Overview This series is a sequel to Bakugan: Lumagrowl's New Partner, Barodius, Zenoheld, Hal-G and Masquerade return to life, they were resurrected by Thunderl who survived thanks to Alice's death, but to a goal to bring her alter-ego, her grandfather's alter-ego and other two people to the revenge against all the heroes who defeated them, the Thunderl and the Thatallacra survived after being defeated, but before the defeat of Oddin, Thour and Yilma at the final battle. With the power of one deceased person, Thunderl revived four people with his power to they continue evil until Masquerade defect them again with his Hydranoid, also revived with Naga and Dharak, beyond rebuilding Farbros before upgrading to a new "reboot evolution". Julie avenges Billy's death, Shun avenges Alice's death and all other Battle Brawlers avenge the death of more one person, Joe Brown, for his mother, to defeat Barodius and his cronies Masquerade, Hal-G and Zenoheld, and also to defeat the final villains Thatallacra and Thunderl after the Barodius. Introduction Scene Intro (Shows random scenes from Bakugan: Lumagrowl's New Partner) Dan: ??? Theme Song No theme song yet. Fans No fans yet. Characters Heroes: Battle Brawlers: * Dan Kuso * Runo Misaki * Marucho Marukura * Julie Makimoto * Shun Kazami * Kevin Blaze * Ace Grit * Mira Clay * Baron Leltoy * Kim Josh * Ian Josh * Nick Black Secondary Brawlers: * Captain Elright * Daisy Makimoto * Chris * Soon * Christopher * Ren Krawler * Spectra Phantom * Gus Grav Redeemed Brawler: * Masquerade (Partial) Others: Secondary Characters: * Shinjiro Kuso - Dan's father * Miyoko Kuso - Dan's mother * Tatsuo Misaki - Runo's father * Saki Misaki - Runo's mother * Shuuko Marukura - Marucho's father * Kia Marukura - Marucho's mother * Mr. Makimoto - Julie's and Daisy's father * Mrs. Makimoto - Julie's and Daisy's mother * Grandpa Kazami - Shun's Grandfather * Dr. Michael Gehabich * Kato * Ms. Brown * Brad Blaze - Kevin's father * Sabrina Scarlett Blaze - Kevin's mother * Ana Grit - Ace's younger sister * Kiyara Grit - Ace's and Ana's mother * Robert Garcia Grit - Ace's and Ana's father * Maron Leltoy - Baron's younger sister * Baron's and Maron's 5 Brothers & Sisters * Mr. Leltoy - Baron's and his siblings' father * Mrs. Leltoy - Baron's and his siblings' mother * Mr. Josh - Kim's and Ian's father * Mrs. Josh - Kim's and Ian's mother * Professor Black - Nick's father * Wendy Black - Nick's mother Villains: Synthetic Enemies * Barodius (Revived, due to Thunderl) * Zenoheld (Revived, due to Thunderl) * Hal-G (Revived, due to Thunderl) * Masquerade (Revived, due to Thunderl) (Partial) Final Villains (Survivors of Vendalia Organization) * Thunderl * Thatallacra Episodes BBR Episodes Guide Trivia * TBA